A Jedi's Redemption
by Fallen Sith Lord
Summary: After the events of Malachor V, the Exile sought out Revan and joined her in her war against the True Sith. However, she had no idea how wrong she was about Revan. She had no idea that the betrayals didn't end with Kreia.


Disclaimer: All characters and settings belong to their respective owners.

**Author's Note: **Well, this is my first venture into a Star Wars universe of any kind at all. I would also like to make let all reader's know that all of my Star Wars Kotor II fiction will be Atton/Exile primarily. Also, reviews are quite welcome.

Thank you for your time. Enjoy.

**A Jedi's Redemption**

_Fallen Sith Lord_

_Prologue_

Space is such a cold and desolate place. Not like the hustle and crowds of Coruscant, or the deafening noise of Nar Shadaa, but more like the deserted wasteland of Katarr or the graveyard planet of Kooriban. Of course, even Space was something more than the lonely expanse of an empty ship. Well, a partially empty ship. The droids were there, but even droids were tiresome company after awhile. Sometimes, especially after events such as those they had been through, one came to rely upon human companionship, but even that could not last. The events of Malachor V brought about an understanding. An understanding that only through fighting the True Sith could the Republic truly be saved and a Jedi's Redemption begin. They had argued over it for hours, but she had, in the end, convinced them that she had to do this. He'd been the hardest to convince, but that had been expected by all of them. Of course, things had already been bad. All of them had been grieving over the death of their beloved technician and loyal friend. He'd died for his General, that much was known. So, now she was running off to war again. Ironic really, how every time she went to war it was following Revan and here she was following her again.

A sigh could be heard in the cockpit of the ship currently flying casually through the endless expanse of Space itself. It was the Ebon Hawk, and its passengers consisted only of three droids and one humanoid. It's destination? A small moon that appeared to have an active military outpost that showed no signs of the Sith. Fallyn checked the stats of the moon one last time before she prepared to land. She'd been searching for Revan for months now and had succeeded only in finding abandoned outposts infested with wildlife, or slaughtered corpses of a battle long lost. Another sigh escaped the Jedi Weapon Master's full lips as she heard a series of beeps from behind her, each coming from two different sources. "Yes T3, Remote, I know we've landed," another series of beeps, "and yes, I know HK has been moody lately. Yes, I'm still taking him with me onto the planet and yes, Remote, you can come as well." People often wondered how she could understand droids, but even she didn't quite know how to explain it. She just did, and that was that. The rather short Jedi Master looked fondly at the floating droid as it zoomed about the ship as she made her way to the exit ramp. It had once belonged to Bao-Dur, a great friend that had lost his life at the Second Battle of Malachor V, as it had come to be known. Her musings turned dark as she thought of her companions, left behind on various other planets in the Outer Rim. Visas and Mical were supposedly setting up the new Jedi Order and Mira had gone back to Nar Shadaa. Atton, as far as she knew, had remained on Telos to help Carth with the Republic. She sighed, shaking her head as she exited the ship with HK and Remote, musings such as those would get her no where. "HK, where's the outpost?" Her voice was tight as she glanced around the planet, not at all appreciating the humid, nearly tropical atmosphere. Robes were not something to wear during weather such as this. "Answer: The military outpost is just up ahead Master, I believe there are many meatbags there." The droids terms weren't to her liking, but she wasn't about to reprimand an assassin droid. "Let's go then." The small party of one sentient and two droids headed off towards the outpost, hiding in the bushes as they approached. It was, after all, dangerous to approach armed military personnel when they had no clue that you were there. "You two stay here. I'll be back." Her voice was somewhat melodious, but not so much as it was nauseating. Fallyn was careful to hide her double-bladed silver lightsaber within the depths of her robes as she approached, hailing one of the men. The Jedi quickly found herself surrounded and on her way to the command center. Really, why couldn't she ever receive a warm welcome? Was it that much to ask for?

It was quite a surprise when she saw the figure standing at the computer of the Command Center. It was Revan, the very same person she was searching for. "So, you've followed me to war again Fallyn?" The voice was…Unexpectedly warm. Revan's voice. "I have indeed Revan." Her answer just slipped out, as she certainly wasn't aware of what was going on. "I wondered if you would show up, even after I'd heard you were exiled. What took you so long?" The question amused the other Jedi, amused her so much she couldn't help but smile, "I had some problems to take care of. You know me, always attracting trouble wherever I go." She gave a bitter laugh, the guards having left at Revan's dismissal. She was suddenly very aware of the fact she was now alone with a former Sith Lord, though Revan herself seemed no more 'sith' than herself. That was proven when the commander clapped the Jedi on the back, "Welcome back to my ranks General Fallyn. We've got quite a lot of work to do." So the routine was set, and the orders given. Even Revan had no idea how true those words would prove to be. The title of 'General' nearly brought tears to her eyes as she thought of Bao-Dur and the fact he wouldn't be with her in this war. Well, physically anyway. She couldn't help but allow a shadow of a smile to cross her tanned features as she turned with Revan to go over the battle plans. This was going to be just like old times…Just like old times. Perhaps her redemption was possible after all.


End file.
